<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>onism by kesterell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126588">onism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesterell/pseuds/kesterell'>kesterell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesterell/pseuds/kesterell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>---<br/><em>“I-I didn’t--I wasn’t--sh*t!” I hear a thump and Dream’s Discord icon’s green circle flashes bright on my screen. He sounds farther from his microphone than he was earlier, leading me to believe he fell out of his chair. </em></p><p><em>“Already falling for me? We just met!” My nerves are replaced with humor, a giddy feeling that turns my blood into bubbly soda. “You still need to answer my question, though.”<em></em></em><br/>---<br/>After months of planning and playing Minecraft on end, kesterell finally musters up the courage to challenge Dream to a Minecraft Manhunt. Her parents always tell her to make more friends, so she devises a plan to contact Dream. Does she have the abilities to beat the block man at his own game?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>this will change when i actually make up my mind haha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>onism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! </p><p>I just wanted to ask anyone who reads this to please not mention it to the CCs. I also would not like this fic reposted, because it takes away from my writing as an author, and makes my words less valuable. </p><p>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To: clay_anderson@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From: kesterell@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Body:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Dream, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hello! I hope you’re doing well! So, you’re probably wondering how I got this email, and I’ll tell you. For a price.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I challenge you to a Minecraft game</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If you want to know more, email me back or dm me on Discord (kesterell#0024). Pick a time on Monday, EST.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- kesterell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To: kesterell@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From: clay_anderson@gmail.com</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Body:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear kesterell,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally I wouldn’t do this, but you’ve got me intrigued. I want to know more about the challenge, but I’m not accepting yet. I’m also adding GeorgeNotFound and Sapnap to the call, so we have witnesses. Be there by 4 p.m. EST.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SEPTEMBER 28, 2020:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shakily exhale as I pull up Discord on my monitor. I can’t believe Dream responded, much less agreed to hear more about what I have to offer. My eyes find the bar at the bottom of the screen. The time reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>12:57 p.m.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s 3 minutes until he calls me. I stick my wireless headphones over my ears and adjust the microphone until it sits a comfortable distance from my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m sweating slightly, nervous about meeting a famous person, and it shows when I lift my hand from my mouse. I wipe my hands on my jeans, and grasp the material. My heart is thundering, so loud any other sound is erased from my hearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The minutes go by agonizingly slow, making me wonder if the heavens above slow down time to solely spite me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>12:58.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>12:59.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1:00</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Discord icon jumps at the bottom of my screen, and I with it. The familiar call audio is coursing through my headphones and is drowning out the beat of my heart. I release my hands’ grip on my jeans, and move my right one to rest on my mouse. The cursor glides over the screen and rests on the green ‘pick up’ button. I can see George and Sapnap’s icons next to Dream’s, and just for a moment, I permit myself to feel a little intimidated. I’m about to go into a call with some famous YouTubers, and would be lying if I said I wasn’t apprehensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t allow myself to hesitate any longer, and I use my index to click on the button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m immediately greeted by a din created by the guys all talking at once, and I reflexively put my microphone on mute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, why are we here?” This voice is middle pitched, and definitely has a British accent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>George, then</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Dream, tell us, would you?” His voice is deep, deeper than I know Dream’s is, so this must be Sapnap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a sec- WAIT! Wait, oh my gosh they’re here!” I can immediately tell the third voice is Dream, even though his voice is a little deeper than in his videos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Sapnap and George ask. I look up to see that my mic is still muted, so I seize the opportunity to turn around and make sure that I have snacks and water so I can stay fueled. If Dream accepts my challenge, we won’t be done until at least 4 in the evening. My eyes flick over the bag of Trolli sour octopus gummies, and my mouth waters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t wait until I’m able to eat them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There are two bottles of water next to the candy, strategically placed so that I remember to hydrate myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn my attention back to my computer screen, and notice that the call has fallen silent. The green rings around their icons are missing, and I realize that Dream’s waiting for me to talk. My mouth dries while my right hand moves on autopilot, clicking the unmute button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” My voice betrays none of my nerves, and I smile. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call erupts into instant chaos, so much that I have to turn the volume in my headphones down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You invited a girl, Dream? I can’t believe you.” Sapnap says with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DREAM! Why the h*ll would you not tell us about this?” George’s indignant response is funny. I chuckle silently, only moments away from losing my composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a girl?!” Dream’s response does it for me. I start wheezing violently into the microphone, bracing myself on my desk for support. My lungs start to cry because I can’t get air through them, and my feet pound on the ground like I’m going for a run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why...do you sound...so shocked?” I gasp between wheezes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t--I wasn’t--sh*t!” I hear a thump and Dream’s Discord icon’s green circle flashes bright on my screen. He sounds farther from his microphone than he was earlier, leading me to believe he fell out of his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already falling for me? We just met!” My nerves are replaced with humor, a giddy feeling that turns my blood into bubbly soda. “You still need to answer my question, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! Uh, I’m doing great, thanks for asking. I’m a little bit frazzled though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah dude, we can tell. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use ‘frazzled’ before.” Sapnap snorts, eliciting a mini chuckle from George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a huge smile on my face, and I feel blood rush to my cheeks in what I think to be amusement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, now I know that we all get along together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “It’s great that you’re doing great. So, don’t you want to know about the challenge I have for you?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, you made it to the end! I hope you enjoyed reading this!</p><p>My posting times for new chapters will be a little erratic, because I'm still in school and have other priorities. </p><p>Thank you for making it here, and I'll try not to let you all down!</p><p>(on a side note: if you picked it up, kesterell actually lives on the West Coast, because 4 p.m. EST is 1 p.m. for her)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>